Cailey Love
by AnimeKpopKawaii
Summary: It was a few days before seven seas high prom. Cody and Bailey of course were going together. Cody wants to see Bailey's dress but she won't let him. Cody does certain things so she'd give up. She finally surrenders but tells him to continue...
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD (This takes place when cailey exists)

Ms. T: "Okay class" as you know we're having a seven seas high prom. And that the girls ask the boys.

Bailey: Ms. T what is the theme of the prom?

Ms. T: Well bailey we haven't decided that yet.

Zack: Can the theme be "A trip to Hell."

Cody: "No you idiot!" It should be a romantic theme.

Bailey: "Yeah," that's exactly what it should be romance.

Woody: "HEY!" it should be a bird theme.

Zack: "STOP BEING AN ASS WOODY!" it should be A TRIP TO HELL.

Cody: Ms. T we should vote on it

Bailey: Great idea Cody!

Ms. T: Class may you please, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" The room went silent Ms. T: Okay were gonna vote. Who wants "A Trip to Hell." (All the boy's raised their hands excluding Cody and Woody.) Who wants a bird themed prom (Only Woody raised his hand.) Now, who wants a romantic theme (All the girls raised their hands including Cody.)

Zack: "Fuck you Cody!" now we have to do a romance theme.

Cody: Think about it Zack. Romance means kissing, touching, and more "kissing."

Zack: Well that is true

Ms. T: Okay so it's a romance theme. Now class, remember its 4 days from now which is Saturday from 6:00 pm- 12:00am. The Bell rings

Cody: "Hey Bailey!" Want to get a smoothie?

Bailey: Sure Cody, but first will you go to the prom with me?

Cody: Of course Bailes (I kiss her on the cheek)

Bailey: Okay let's get a smoothie

**At the Smoothie Bar**

Cody: Bailey, go get us a seat and table I'll get the smoothie

Zack: Hello Bro, how may I help you?

Cody: One large smoothie and two straws

Zack: coming right up.

Cody: Do you have a date for the prom?

Zack: "NO!" It hasn't even been 10 minutes yet

Cody: Well I got a date

Zack: Let me guess… Bailey

Cody: How did you know (I said sarcastically)

Bailey: "Hey Cody!" where's the smoothies?

Cody: "Coming Honey!"

Zack: Okay Cody here you go

Cody: Here's your 5 dollars (I went to Bailey)

Bailey: What took so long?

Cody: Oh, I was asking Zack if he had a date. (I placed the smoothie on the table.

Bailey: So does he?

Cody: No, not yet. But luckily I have a hot girlfriend who asked me

Bailey: And I have a hot boyfriend to ask.

Cody: Lets drank the smoothie before Zack tries to drink it for us.

Bailey: (we laughed and drank some of the smoothie. We gazed into each other's eyes and then stopped drinking the smoothie. We lean in closer until our lips touched, into a passionate kiss.)

Cody: (I deepened the kiss even more and felt Bailey's body pressing against mine.)

Mr. Moseby: (clearing throat) Excuse me children

Cody: (breaking from the kiss) "WHAT!"

Mr. Moseby: May you do that somewhere else

Cody: Okay! (I stood up and grabbed Bailey's hand.)

Mr. Moseby: "WHOA, NO!" never mind just sit down and stop.

Cody: (Bailey and I laughed, and then finished our smoothie.)

What do you think Read and review! :)


	2. Where's London?

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC

Next Day (Wednesday)

Ms. T: Okay class, does anyone have a date yet?

Cody: (I raised my hand)

Ms. T: Okay Cody who are you taking?

Cody: Bailey!

Bailey: (I blushed)

Ms. T: So only Cody and Bailey

Cody: Ms. T where is Zack?

Ms. T: I don't know. (Just then Mr. M came with Zack)

Mr. Moseby: Here is your student. He was "flirting" with our female passengers.

Ms. T: Thank you Mr. M, but have you seen London

Mr. Moseby: Mr. Tipton is marrying once again and he wanted London to be there. So she'll be back next week.

Ms. T: "YES!" (I yelled) (I clear my throat) I mean No! (Then Mr. Moseby left.)

Zack: Hello Ms. T

Ms. T: Don't Hello Ms. T ME. Sit down

Zack: Okay, jeez

Ms. T: Okay we need people to decorate for the prom. So if you want to help just come.

Addison: "IS THERE GONNA BE CHOCOLATE!"

Ms. T: Yes there will, but you can't have any (Then the bell rings)

Addison: "WOODY!"

Woody: Um, H-h-h-I Addison (I stuttered)

Addison: Would you like to go to the prom with me.

Woody: Okay

Addison: Okay! See you later (I then leave the room)

What do you think?

Please Review!


	3. Is It A Secret Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD

Next Day-Thursday in Cody's cabin after class

Bailey: So Cody what are you gonna wear to the prom?

Cody: I'm gonna wear a black suit with a white shirt.

Bailey: I'm not gonna tell you what I'm wearing.

Cody: "Why Not?!"

Bailey: It's a surprise

Cody: (I pushed her on my bed and lay on top of her) "Is It a secret now?

Bailey: Yep

Cody: (I kissed her and put my hand in her shirt moving up. I rubbed her flat stomach then went up to the bottom of her bra.) "Is it still a secret?"

Bailey: I'll tell you, but keep on going.

Cody: (I took off my shirt) it's your turn now.

Bailey: (I took off my shirt, revealing a Victoria secret bra.)

Cody: (I was surprised to see what bra she was wearing.)

Bailey: Are you surprised "Baby." I bet you want to see what's under this.

Cody: How'd you know (I took off my pants)

Bailey: Because I know you (I took off my pants)

Cody: Do you know what I'm gonna do next?

Bailey: Maybe

Cody: Well you're gonna find out (I closed the distance between our lips)

Bailey: (I rolled him over so that I was on top)

Cody: (I undid her bra and then saw something that I didn't except.)


	4. You okay

Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD (Dear readers, someone said I'm not supposed to write the story the way I am so I'm writing differently.) Sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to update, it's hard because of school.

Cody's POV (Chap 4)

"Didn't expect them to be this big, did you?" she said

"No." I said in shock

She took off my boxers and her underwear

"Are you ready?" I said

"Yes." She answered

"Okay." I said

I put my "you know what" in her "you know" and started to push up and down

"Harder!" she moaned

I started to go faster and faster. I brushed her hair away from her face.

"You okay Bailey?" I asked

"Yeah, it just hurts a little." She replied.

"Okay lets rest." I said.

"Okay." She agreed

I put on my boxers, Bailey put on her bra and underwear

It was 6:52 and we were tired, I pulled the sheets on us and lay down. Bailey put her hand on my chest and we fell asleep.


	5. WERE LATE!

Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD

Omg I am so sorry about not updating, it's just that:

SCHOOL

Didn't get a lot of reviews

Other stories (Sorry) (Please read those other stories)

SCHOOL

I will try to make it up to you by making this a sort of long chapter.

**In Ms. T's class- Friday (taking attendance)**

"_Woody." Ms. T said_

"_I'm, here." Woody answered._

"_Woody why are you wearing your pajamas, in class?" Ms. T asked_

"_Well they're comfy." He answered_

_She made a confused look then continued the attendance._

"_Zack." She said_

"_I'm here." He answered _

"_Bailey." She said waiting for a response. Whoa she never missed class. She thought._

"_Addison." She said_

"_HERE!" Addison exclaimed_

"_Cody…Cody." She said. Whoa Cody too._

**In Cody's cabin**

**Cody POV**

_I woke up and noticed Bailey's head on my chest. I smiled. I looked at Woody's bed and noticed that is was the same as last night._

"_Hey sweetie, what time is it?" Bailey asked waking up._

_I looked at the clock. "4:15." I answered_

"_In the morning?'' she asked_

"_No in the afternoon." I replied_

"_Oh that's nice." She said_

"_Bailey, what time does class start?" _

"_Umm around 4:00." She answered, still tired_

_I jumped out of bed. "BAILEY WERE LATE!!" I exclaimed._

"_Shit! I was never late." She yelled_

"_Me neither." I said_

_We quickly put on our clothes._

"_Cody can I borrow a sweater?" she asked_

"_Sure, take one." He replied _

"_Thanks." She took a black sweater._

_We sneaked out of my cabin and then ran to class._

**In classroom **

**Nobody's POV**

"_So does everyone have a date?" Ms. T asked. About half the class raised their hands._

"_Woody, who are you taking?" Ms. T asked_

"_Addison." Woody smiled_

"_How about you Zack?" she asked_

"_I'm taking Jasmine." He said_

"_It's JESSICA!" a girl yelled._

"_Yeah that's what I said." _

_Cody and Bailey suddenly came running_

"_Hello kids, you're late." Ms. T said_

"_Yeah, we know." Cody said._

"_I woke up late." Bailey said._

"_Okay, but it's not like you guys to be late." Ms. T said. "Take a seat in the back." _

_Cody sat next to Zack and Bailey sat next to Cody._

"_Hey Bailey isn't that Cody's sweater." Zack whispered_

"_Yes it is why do you care." She whispered back._

"_Oh nothing, just a lot of LOOOOVVEE." He said_

"_SHUT UP ZACK!" Bailey and Cody yelled. The whole class turned around._

"_What is going on?" Ms. T yelled._

"_Nothing!" the three of us said._

"_Another outburst like that and you guys will have detention!" she yelled._

_5 Minutes Later (The bell rings)_

"_Woody!" Cody yelled_

"_Yes" Woody said._

"_Where were you yesterday night?" Cody asked._

"_I was in Zack's cabin, we had a farting contest then everything was blur after." He replied_

"_Okay, see you." Cody said. He ran to Bailey._

"_Hi Cody." Bailey said hugging him._

"_Hey sweetie." Cody said hugging back. "So are you gonna show me the dress?"_

"_Yeah lets go." She said. They walked hand in hand to bailey's cabin._

_So does that make up for it. Please tell me it does._

_I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I'll be checking for reviews on each of my stories._

_P.S- If you read my other stories and review to them. I will read one of your stories and review. :)_

_I will like to thank everyone who reviewed, especially:_

Demi-Fan-Channy (Love your stories)

EO4EVER (The only who review to my Smitchie one- shot and also this story)

Wyntirsno (Reviewed to this story)

tiger002 (Reviewed to this story)

Sorry if I missed anyone who reviewed for this story :(


	6. Bailey's Dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD (Sorry it's short)**

**Bailey POV**

_I can't wait to show Cody my dress. The top is straight then the bottom flares out._

_We reached the cabin_

"_Okay, show me the dress." Cody said._

_I took out the dress._

"_Turn around sweetie, no peeking." I said._

_He turned around and I put on the dress. I had a feeling he was looking at me, so I turned around._

"_Cody!" I yelled_

"_Huh what, I wasn't peeking." He said._

"_Of course you weren't" I said sarcastically._

_I finished putting on the dress._

"_Cody, can you zip this up please?" I asked._

"_Okay sweetie." He said turning around. _

_He started zipping it up._

"_Is it good?" he asked_

"_Yea, but it's a little tight." I answered. "I need to stop eating so much."_

"_Your perfect baby, maybe you can just eat fruits." Cody said sweetly._

"_Thanks baby." I said giving him a peck on the cheek._

**Please, Please Review**


	7. Doctor

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD **

**Cody POV (next day Friday**

_I woke up at 10:00 so I still have 6 hours till class starts._

"_Hey Cody, Umm sorry for the mess." Woody said._

"_Woody, get out so I can clean this room!" I yelled. _

"_Where am I supposed to go?" he cried._

"_I don't know! Go play with Zack."_

_He sighed in defeat "Okay fine." Then he left the room without a word._

"_Now I have to clean this nasty room." I said to myself._

_When I was done it was 10:20, I decided to go to Bailey's room. I wanted to see how she was doing alone._

_**In Bailey's Room**_

"_Knock Knock!" I said knocking on her door. "Bailey?"_

_I turned the knob and the door was unlocked. "Bailey!"_

_I checked her bed and she wasn't there._

"_Cody is it you?" she said weakly._

"_Yeah Bailey, where are you?" I asked curiously_

"_In the bathroom." She whined_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Throwing up." She said. Then she started puking. "What the hell is wrong with me?!"_

"_Did you eat anything bad?" I asked holding her hair back_

"_No, I just woke up then I started puking." She said walking to her bed._

"_Children of seven seas high, class have been moved to 11:00am because of the prom. Don't Be Late!"_

"_Oh Great!" she said running to the bathroom. I ran in to hold her hair._

_She flushed the toilet and washed her mouth. "Thanks Cody."_

"_No problem baby." I said hugging her._

"_I don't think I'll be able to go to school."_

"_It's okay. I'll write down notes for you, and then we'll go to the ship's doctor."_

"_Okay sweetie." She said._

"_Now get some rest." I said kissing her on her forehead._

_In Class (nobody's POV)_

"_Woody." Ms.T said_

"_Here!" Woody answered._

"_Addison." She continued_

"_Here!" Addison said excited_

"_Zack."_

_Zack was snoring not knowing what was going on._

"_Zack!" She exclaimed impatiently_

"_What! Oh, Here" Zack answered appalled. He then continued snoring._

"_Cody." Ms.T continued calmly._

"_Here" He answered just as calm._

"_Bailey."_

"_She isn't coming, she feels sick." Cody answered as Ms.T looked around for her._

"_Okay Cody."_

_In Bailey's Room-Bailey's POV (few minutes later)_

_I still felt sick, but the good news is that I'm not throwing up anymore. It was 11:30 and Cody is gonna finish school soon. I went to take a bath and change._

_6 minutes later in the hall Cody's POV_

_I was walking to bailey's room hoping she was feeling better. I knocked on the door._

"_Who's There?" bailey asked_

"_It's Me Cody." I replied_

"_Cody who?" she joked_

"_Your hot boyfriend." I said._

_She opened the door and gave me a short kiss._

"_Hey Cody." She said happily_

"_Hey Bailey, how are you feeling?" I asked_

"_Good, but I'm still gaining weight." She said looking at her stomach._

"_Oh, let's go to the doctor." _

_I took her hand and we walked to the doctor._

_At the doctor's office_

"_Can we see Dr. Jackson?" I asked politely_

"_Okay he'll be right out." The woman at the desk answered._

"_Thank you." Bailey said._

"_No problem…who is going in?" she asked_

"_Me" bailey answered._

"_Okay he is ready now." The lady said._

"_Okay go ahead Bailey." I said hugging her. I sat down and waiting._

_10 minutes later_

_Bailey came out and she was crying. I ran to her with my arms wide to hug her._

"_Cody I-I-I-. She stuttered_

"_What sweetie." I asked _

"_Cody, I-I'm pregnant." She said crying even more_

_OMG- she's pregnant (you probably expected it)_

_I'm so sorry for taking long to update _

_Please forgive me_

_& REVIEW PLZ :)_


	8. Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD **

**Nobody's POV (THE DRAMA STARTS HERE) p.s long chapter. Just for you guys.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Cody yelled. "Cody I'm so sorry but, you're gonna be the father of the child inside me" She said calmly. "Oh and don't even think about saying we can have an abortion." She said looking at him. "Bailey it's my fault." The sad blonde said moving away from his girlfriend. "What are you talking about?" Bailey said getting confused. "Bailey I'm the one who did this to you, just because I wanted to see your prom dress." He said standing against a wall. "Cody I'm the one who asked you to continue." She said reminding him. "But I still went on Bailey; I should have worn a fucking condom!!!" The now angry teen said punching the wall has hard as he could with his fists. "CODY STOP!" Bailey said getting worried. He continued to punch the wall, but with more strength this time "Dammit!" he yelled has his hands dripped with blood. The boy brushed back a piece of his hair leaving blood on it and then he got up and walks out the doors, leaving his pregnant girlfriend yelling after him. The young girl started crying running after him apologizing to the nurse.

**At Sky Deck **(Picture an angry person with their hair and hands covered in blood) lol...scary.

"Cody! Cody!" Bailey yelled running after him. While running the angry Cody pushed everyone out of his way screaming, "Can you fucking people move yourselves?!" "Cody! Please stop." "Hey, I demand someone to tell me what's going on" Mr. Moseby yelled blocking Cody's path. "Dammit Moseby Move!" Cody yelled pushing him to the side.(lol) "Please Cody Stop!" Bailey yelled starting to get tired of running after him. She stopped and watched him continue his rampage. Tears suddenly escaped the girl and she fell on her knees crying, while everyone watched in shock. Then a tall shadow crept over her which she recognized as her teacher Ms. Tutwiler. "Bailey what's wrong." She asked helping Bailey off the floor. "I-I-C-Co-d-d-y." "Come with me she said leading the girl to her classroom.

**In Classroom**

"Bailey please tell me what's going on." Ms.T said trying to calm her down. "I-I- C-co-ba-by" she stuttered crying harder on the floor. "I can't understand what you're saying." She said. "M-Me-C-Cody-B-B-Baby." She managed to get out feeling ashamed and sad. "Oh My Gosh, you guys didn't you know." She said shocked. Bailey looked up with her red eyes and nodded. "About t-two d-days ago we… had sex and then day after I was feeling sick so C-Cody took me to the d-doct-tor and they t-told me I was… pregnant. I told C-C-Cody and he got mad, he started punching the wall blaming him and then he ran off." "Well did you stop him." She said trying not to make her feel bad. "I did! But he just kept going pushing everyone aside. I even called after him." "Bailey you know we're going to have talk to Moseby about this." She said calmly. "I know but, I-I just want C-Cody now." She said with new tears streaming down her face.

**Meanwhile (with Cody)**

**Cody's POV**

I stormed off into my room pushing everyone out of my way. I can't believe Bailey was pregnant and it was all my fault. "Dammit!" I said to myself wishing I never did this to her. I went to my mirror looking at myself. "I should of never done this, now she's pregnant with our baby." I yelled slamming my fists into the glass mirror. Glass pieces flew everywhere and my hands were bleeding more than ever and with glass pieces stuck in it. I moved back away from the mirror but then I tripped over something and landed on the floor with my body landed on the glass pieces. I was now lying in my own pool of blood shutting my eyes slowly.

To Be Continued…

I bet you guys didn't expect all of that to happen.

Tell Me What You Think?

Is Cody Dead?

Will Anybody Find Him?

Will I Ever Stop Talking? - Apparently not

Please review to this story. If you don't then that probably means you don't like it :(

But if you do your the best :)


	9. Cody is Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD (sadly) **

**Bailey's POV**

"Bailey since you want to see him, you should go check where he is." Ms. T said.

"Yeah I guess…Thank you." I said giving her a hug and running out the room. "Maybe Zack knows where he is." I thought. I went to the smoothie bar and saw Zack flirting with a girl.

"Zack!" I yelled.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" He said turning to me.

"Zack, did you see where Cody went." I asked him.

"Umm I don't know, check his room." Zack said unsure.

"Okay Thanks." I said running to Cody's cabin.

**Outside Cody's room**

I opened the door to Cody's room. "Cody are you…" I looked around and saw glass pieces everywhere. There was also a puddle of blood and Cody was in it. He was unconscious. "…Cody! Oh my gosh. Cody!" Cody's arm was deeply cut and so were his legs. I lifted his body up carefully and held him on me. "Someone help! Help please!" I screamed. I burst into tears. "C-Cody Please d-don't leave me. I Love You." I said crying on his chest. "Someone help! Help!" I screamed louder.

**Meanwhile (Nobody's POV)**

"Hey Woody, what are you doing for the project?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." Woody answered.

"Well I'm gonna pay someone." London said filing her nails. "A smart person."

Just then everyone heard a scream.

"What was that?" Zack said.

"I don't know." Woody said.

Everyone started whispering to each other about the scream. "What was that? Where is it coming from?" they all asked. "Let's check it out!" someone yelled. Then everyone searched for the noise. Zack, London, and Woody went to check their cabins just in case there was a burglar. They went to London's first, no one was there. Then Zack's room no one was there either. "Let's check mine." Woody said. They went to Woody's room and outside of the door stood a crowd of people. The three of them pushed through the crowd to enter the room.

"Cody!" Zack yelled running to his unconscious brother. "Bailey what happened?" Zack said starting to cry. "I-I found him l-like this." Bailey said. "Why are all of you guys just standing there? Call the ambulance!" Zack yelled. Everyone took out there cell phones and started dialing. Woody and London came over. "Umm I'm not good with blood." London said moving away from the blood. "I hope he's okay." Woody said. "Cody please wake up." Bailey whispered in his ear. "Come on Cody wake up." Zack said crying silently with his head down. Just then the ambulance people came in. "Okay what's the emergency… holy crap." One guy said looking at Cody and the blood. "What's going on in here?" Mr. Moseby said getting through the crowd. "Oh my." He said looking at Cody. "How long has he been like this?" another guy said pushing the other one out of the way. "Umm I-I don't know about 20 minutes." Bailey said. "Okay who is coming?" the guy said. "Bailey you can go." Zack said. "Thank you Zack." Bailey said. They took Cody out of Bailey's arm and carefully placed him on the bed thing. (Sorry I don't know medical terms). The boat stopped near this place by Boston, where the twins live. Bailey went with Cody in the ambulance. While Zack, London, and Woody went with Mr. Moseby.

**In Hospital**

"Clear!" a doctor yelled pressing the defibrillator on Cody's chest. "Come on Cody." Bailey said looking through the window of where they tried to help Cody. "Clear." The doctors said pressing it on his chest again, still no consciousness. Cody's arm and legs were covered in a cast and his head had stitches on it. The doctors came out one went up to Bailey. "I'm sorry but his heart rate is going down." The doctor said frowning. "No, there has to be something you can do." Bailey said tearing. Cody, Woody, London, and Mr. Moseby came through the hospital doors. "Is he okay!" Zack yelled. Bailey shook her head no "His heart rate is going down." "Well I called my mom and she's on her way." Zack said taking a seat. "Can I see him?" Bailey asked the doctor. "Sure, one at a time." The doctor said with a little smile.

**Bailey's POV**

I took a seat and dragged it by Cody's bed; I placed it and sat down. "Cody I hope you're gonna be okay. I can't live without you." I took Cody's hand gently. "Cody please wake up for me. If you don't want the baby we can have an abortion, whatever makes you happy."

**Meanwhile (outside the hospital room** )

"Did you guys hear that?" Zack said stepping away from the door Bailey and Cody were in.

"Yeah Bailey's gonna die if Cody doesn't come back." Woody said.

"No you idiot!" Zack said hitting Woody in the head. "She said 'BABY!' Bailey's pregnant."

**I Hope Cody's Alright**

**OMG they found out**

**Review :)**


	10. Cody

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD (sadly) **

**Bailey's POV**

Cody is still unconscious. Is head is wrapped and he has stitches. His left arm is broken and his right leg is also broken and his side was badly bruised.

"Cody please wake up, I love you so much." I brushed my hand lightly against his cheek and my other on my stomach. "Please Cody." I cried new tears. "please." I cried on his shirt. "I love you." I softly kissed his lips and got up to leave. But I couldn't move.

"What the…" I looked down to my arm."…Cody."

"Hey." He said lightly opening his eyes.

"C-Cody." I cried even harder.

"B-Bailey d-don't cry." He said in pain pulling me towards him. He got up in a sitting position and sat me on the bed. "I-I love-y-you."

"I love you too." I said looking in his eyes.

He put his hand in mine. "W-what are we g-going to about the b-baby?"

"I don't know, but Ms. Tutwiler already knows."

"H-how?"

"Well you remember when I told you about…the baby and you ran out."

"Y-yeah."

"Well I started crying and all, then Ms. T brought me to the classroom to talk and I told her."

"Oh, okay." He said

"You're not mad." I said surprised.

"No." he said plainly.

"You're the best." I said giving him a giant hug.

"B-Bailey you're hu-hurting me." He said

"Oh, sorry about that." I released him.

"It's okay." He said.

"So I can't hug you until you're better?" I said disappointed.

"Not really, but we can still do this." He said leaning closer to me. He put his lips on mine and I started getting into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck careful to not hurt him and deepened the kiss. He brushed one hand against my hair and the other around my waist.

"I love you." He said in between kisses.

"Me too." I said.

He pulled away "Should we tell them I'm alive?"

"Not yet, I want to stay alone with you." I said getting back to the kiss.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**I need you guys help.**

**Should Cailey know that woody, Zack and London know. ( About baby)**

**How should the three find out that Cody's alive. (remember I need the twins Mom In it)**


	11. A Different Side Of London

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD (sadly) **

Hey guys sorry this is extremely short, but I just had to get something out.

**London's POV- **(Your gonna see a different side of London)

"How can she be pregnant? That is not possible; Cody is supposed to be the smart one, the responsible one." Zack said pacing around.

O my goodness, can he shut up. His brother might be dying in there and all he cares about is if his brother is going to be a father. Don't get me wrong I'm worried about if Bailey's pregnant or not, but seriously.

"How can she be having a baby? How can Cody be a father? When did they have…?"

"Zack, can you let that go for 2 minutes!" I yelled cutting him off. "Your brother is in there possibly dying and all you're worrying about is if he's going to be a father!" I said standing up. He had a shocked expression painted on his face. "If god forbids he dies than he won't be a father, so just stop worrying about it!" I sat back down.

Zack went completely silent and sat down.

**Again I am so sorry for the shortness. But I just needed to get something out. I had total writers block. :(**


	12. Who's In The Hallway?

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD (sadly) **

**Nobody's POV**

Cody and Bailey spent their alone time talking, discussing how Cody got hurt.

"So Cody I have two questions." Bailey said quietly so the others wouldn't hear them. She lay on the bed next to Cody, their hands entwined. "First, why'd you react the way you did… when I told you about the… baby?"

"Well when you told me that you were pregnant, I got very mad, not because you're pregnant but because I'm the cause of your pregnancy."

Cody knew exactly what her second question was going to be.

"Cody it's not all your fault, I take part blame." Bailey kissed his cheek. "Second question…Umm… how exactly did you- you know- get hurt?"

Cody wasn't surprised she asked that- like I said- he knew she would ask that, he knows her too well.

"Oh that… Well umm." Cody said putting his down.

Bailey lifted his head up and looked into his eyes. "Its okay goes on." Bailey said motioning him to continue. It took him awhile to talk but then he started.

"Okay so after my rampage I went in my room…I wanted to see how I looked you knows since I was a mess. Anyway I went to the mirror and saw myself; I was so disgusted of me that I punched the mirror. Some got stuck in my arm and most of it was on the floor." Cody looked up to see Bailey's expression and she was calm, but also had confused expression.

"Then what about your legs and especially your head." Bailey said still with a confused expression.

"Well I wanted to move away from the mirror so I moved back and ended up tripping over something. I landed in the glass and it all turned black."

"I bet that was painful." Bailey said feeling sorry for him.

"Not Really."

"What do you mean not really?" Bailey said shocked. "You landed in a whole bunch of glass that scratched into your skin. And all that blood."

"Well it did hurt at first, but then I just forgot about the pain and concentrated on one thing."

"What?"

"You."

"Aww that's so sweet." Bailey put a huge smile on her face

"Yeah, well you know." Bailey yawned.

"Are you tired sweetie?" Cody asked.

"Yes kind of." Bailey answered.

"Let's go to sleep then."

"Okay." Bailey said putting her head on Cody chest. While Cody rested his head on her shoulder.

"Goodnight Bailey, I love you." Cody said kissing her forehead.

"Love you too." Bailey said closing her eyes.

Before the sleep could take them away they heard a voice, a voice that Cody recognized to be…

**THIS IS A CLIFFHANGER. LOL :D**

**WHO IS IT?**

**REVIEW.**

**P.S: Hey guys, did you here of this singer ****Vanessa Carlton****. She made the song ****'A Thousand Miles'****. You should go to ****YouTube**** and check out the songs from her album ****Heroes and Thieves**** it rocks! **

**Tell me what you think of her songs.**

**And did you like this chapter of my Cailey love story**


	13. Typical London

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD (sadly) **

**Nobody's POV**

"Bailey!" Cody half yelled- half whispered.

"Yes sweetie." She said twirling her fingers in his hair.

"What's my Mom doing here?" Cody asked astonished.

"Your mom's here? Well they probably told her about the incident." Bailey said.

"Let's go see her." Cody said.

"Okay." Bailey agreed.

Cody put his foot on the floor and jumped back on the bed.

"Oh great, I can't walk." Cody complained.

"Well there's a wheelchair." Bailey said pointing at the wheelchair in the corner

"Okay, whatever I'll use the wheelchair."

Bailey walked over to the wheelchair and rolled it to the bed.

Cody lifted his left leg, leaned on Bailey, and hopped on his right leg. Bailey sat him down on the wheel chair.

"Thanks Sweetie." Cody kissed his girlfriends cheek, and she blushed.

"Are you good?" Bailey asked while they headed for the door. "Yep, I'm good." He answered with a smile.

The two teen reached the door and screaming at the nurse was Carey Martin. She was demanding to see Cody and close to his Mom was a row of chairs, which was facing Cody and Bailey. Sitting in them were Zack, London, Woody, and Mr. Moseby, all with their heads down.

Cody and Bailey shared a smile before yelling "Hey!"

"What!" Carey and the nurse exclaimed.

"I didn't say anything." Carey said.

"Me neither." The nurse said.

"Did you guys say anything?" Carey said turning to the kids and Mr. Moseby.

"Uh- uh." They said lifting their heads up.

"Cody…?" Zack said being the first to notice him.

Everyone looked at Zack confused, and looked in the direction he was facing. They all just stared.

Cody got up with the help of Bailey. Cody limped over to them with his arm around Bailey's shoulder for support.

"Yea bro it's me."

Zack got up. "Cody you're alive!" Zack exclaimed running up to hug him

"Yep I am."

"My Baby!" Carey squealed recovering from her shock. She ran up to her 'baby' and moved Bailey and Zack aside and- "Hey!" They both said. - hugged him tight.

"Mom you're killing me!" Cody said.

"Ms. Martin his sides are still bruised." Bailey said trying to be polite.

"Oh, sorry sweetie." Carey said and she gently put him in the suitcase.

"Yay Cody!" London exclaimed doing her chant.

Everyone laughed and London asked "What?" in confusion.

"Typical London." Cody said. Everyone laughed, and London sat there dumbfounded.

_

* * *

_

_**Well London's back to normal. How did you like this chapter? Most of you thought it would be Zack, but instead it was Carey Martin. I needed to find a way to put her in the story, because you know the 'pregnant problem'. Well, review please.**_


	14. An hour of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD (sadly) **

[Do you guys want to know something funny…well in the previous chapter I accidently wrote- "Oh, sorry sweetie." Carey said and she gently put him in the suitcase. I meant to write wheelchair.]

**I wrote this chapter already but forgot to put it up I am so sorry **

**But for the last 2 days my computer wasn't working so I couldn't put it up**

**Cody's POV**

It's been two days since I came out the hospital. It is 9:45p.m and I'm in my room. Woody is out playing basketball with Zack and London is in the Hot tub. Bailey is with me on my bed. My Mom never left the ship; Moseby said she's here for free, until I get better.

The doctors said I can't move from the spot I'm in for two days, so that means tomorrow I can go somewhere instead of staying in my room. Bailey decided to suffer with me, but I told her she didn't yet she still stayed. Lucky for us nobody asked what happened the day I went berserk and nearly killed myself. Cause then I would have to tell them that Bailey and I 'did it' and she's pregnant. We decided to keep it on the down low and not tell anyone. Anyway they'll probably start asking questions when she gets bigger.

"Honey you don't have to stay with me." I told Bailey for the millionth time.

"But I want to." She said twirling her fingers through my hair

"Baby you know Moseby doesn't want boys and girls to share rooms." I told her.

"I don't care; I want to stay with you." She said.

"Okay Bailey fine." I said knowing she would never give in.

"Okay so what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Luckily I know something we can do." She said leaning in.

"I like the way you think Bailey." I said closing the distance between our lips.

About an hour later we pulled apart and started breathing heavily.

"I- love- you Bailey." I said in between breaths.

"I – love- you- too- Cody." Bailey said in between breaths.

Our breathing started getting back to normal.

"It's getting late Bailey want to sleep?"

"Okay, but what about Woody." She said. "I don't want to hear his farts."

"I'll text him saying to stay with Zack." I said getting my phone

I texted him and he agreed.

Bailey snuggled up against my chest and I pulled the cover on us.

"Love you Cody." Bailey said.

"Love you too sweetie." I said and kissed her forehead. Then we fell asleep peacefully.

_**Do you like this chapter?**_

_**Please Read & Review. :)**_


End file.
